Le Cronache del Sanguinario
by sallyscrive
Summary: episodi incentrati sulla figura di Spike/William
1. La Bambina Gioca con le sue Monetine

La bambina gioca con le sue monetine sul bordo del porticato.

William: Che cosa stai facendo?

bambina: Preparo le mie armi.

William: Cosa te ne fai?

bambina: Devo scacciare i demoni.

o-o-o

La ricerca delle povere anime tormentate era sempre una caccia piacevole e fruttuosa. I suoi sensi acuti e sensibili la guidavano nella folla di quel frenetico venerdì mattina sulla scia di una traccia ben precisa. La sua prossima preda era vicino a lei, talmente vicina che ne sentiva il respiro affannato, il battito del cuore, accelerato e nervoso. Sentiva le sue mani tremare, la sua bocca balbettare. Gli occhi rossi e febbricitanti dietro lo schermo delle lenti degli occhiali. Aveva dormito poco e male, questo lo sapeva. E aveva fretta, probabilmente era in ritardo per il lavoro. Drusilla stava china, coperta dal mantello, bene attenta che la luce non le raggiungesse il viso. I suoi occhi guizzavano a destra e sinistra, nell'ansia di riconoscere l'uomo che stava cercando. No, non era una preda. Sapeva che dentro di lui non desiderava esserlo.

- Sono in ritardo, sono in ritardo! Questa volta il signor Nemauser mi licenzia veramente! -. Accelerava il passo, continuando a fissare il quadrante dell'orologio, asciugandosi la fronte sconvolta per la corsa. Ma sapeva che ormai era troppo tardi: gli sportelli dell'ufficio postale stavano aprendo proprio in quel momento.

- Signor Holmwood, lei è in ritardo -.

- Si, signor Nemauser. Mi scusi -.

- Come sempre -. Secco. Arido. Tagliente.

William Holmwood guardò la schiena del suo datore di lavoro, mentre desideri che sapeva provenire da quella parte del suo cervello che non accettava le regole di quella assurda società, affioravano dal suo inconscio, minacciosi e allettanti. L'uomo si allontanò ritornando nel suo ufficio. Al suo passaggio gli altri impiegati abbassavano lo sguardo. Lo stesso fecero quando fu William a passare per andare a sedersi al suo sportello, ma sapeva che il significato di quel gesto era completamente diverso nel suo caso. Quando si fu seduto sullo sgabello, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Dietro i pannelli che delimitavano la sua postazione, lontano dagli sguardi curiosi dei suoi colleghi, si sentiva al sicuro. Non poteva certo dire apertamente quello che pensava di ognuno di loro. Ma era un altro il motivo principale del suo sollievo: su quello sgabello lui diventava qualcosa di diverso, migliore. Le persone che venivano in posta si rivolgevano a lui come ad una autorità, gli chiedevano un servizio che solo lui poteva dare. In un certo senso diventava indispensabile e importante per quelle persone. Quello sgabello era come un trono. Alle volte, la sera, poco prima di chiudere la cassa e trascinarsi a casa, aveva avuto la tentazione di portarselo via, infilarselo sottobraccio e sistemarlo nel posto d'onore, alla sua scrivania, dove si ritrovava tutte le sere a sedersi e scrivere componimenti dedicati a Cecily.

"Posta ordinaria, pacco o raccomandata?"; frase collaudata, mossa collaudata. Sapeva che i clienti rimanevano colpiti se lui faceva quella domanda mentre aveva ancora la testa abbassata sui documenti che rimanevano da compilare. Emanava professionalità e potere, incuteva timore e suscitava rispetto. Quindi alzava lo sguardo, dapprima con gli occhi socchiusi, quindi riaprendoli con noncuranza, come di chi ormai fa quel lavoro da anni. Sorriso, quindi la frase successiva: "Mi dica pure". Ma, alla vista della bambina, William rimase senza parole.

o-o-o

William: Quali demoni?

bambina: Quelli che arriveranno. Presto verranno a cercarci, ci inseguiranno. Dobbiamo essere pronti a scacciarli. Non permettiamo loro di impadronirsi di noi.

William: Chi ti ha raccontato che esistono i demoni?

bambina: Nessuno.

William: E come fai a dire con così tanta convinzione che loro arriveranno?

bambina: Li ho visti, mi sono voltata indietro ed erano là

William: Là dove?

La bambina indica un punto lontano, senza dire una parola. William guarda in quella direzione, senza vedere niente.

William: Non li vedo, piccola.

bambina: Allora non potrai combatterli.

o-o-o

- Signore, mi ascolta? -.

William ritornò a guardare la madre (supponeva) della bambina.

- Mi scusi. Diceva? -.

- Raccomandata. Ecco l'indirizzo e la busta -.

William prese ciò che la donna gli porgeva. Un altro fuggevole sguardo alla bambina. Non poté fare a meno di notare che aveva la manina chiusa a pugno. La bambina, notando il modo in cui lui la guardava, si trasse, nascondendosi dietro la madre. William allora distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Si guardò intorno di soppiatto, cercando di capire se qualcuno aveva notato quello che era successo. Vedendo che nessuno aveva fatto caso a lui o alla bambina (stranamente, nemmeno la madre), era tornato ancora una volta ad osservare la bambina. Lei continuava a rimanere dietro il braccio della madre, studiandolo con grandi e tremanti occhi blu. Quella bambina aveva, paradossalmente, paura di lui. Non capiva se doveva esserne divertito o spaventato lui stesso. Per ora era semplicemente incredulo. Dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento, iniziò a scartabellare intorno agli affari della madre, bolli, timbri, denaro, senza la benché minima fretta. Voleva che quella bambina rimanesse lì il più possibile.

o-o-o

La bambina si alza e si avvia nella direzione che aveva indicato. William la guarda allontanarsi da lui, cercando di capire il significato di quello che lei le ha appena detto.

William: Cosa vogliono questi demoni?

La bambina si ferma, si gira e lo fissa come se avesse fatto una domanda superflua. William comincia a pensare che sia così.

William: Dovrei saperlo già?

Bambina: Tu la sai già.

William: Ti assicuro che…

Ma la bambina ricomincia a camminare.

William: Aspetta!

Si ferma. Torna a guardarlo. I suoi occhi blu sembrano volerlo inghiottire.

William: insegnami a vederli.

Bambina: Io sono qui per dare la caccia ai demoni, non per insegnarti a difenderti.

William: Voglio darti una mano!

Bambina: Tu hai solo paura. Paura per te stesso. Lo so, l'ho visto. Tu mi lascerai morire.

William: Io… io sono solo un impiegato postale.

Bambina: Ciò che non serve viene eliminato. Un impiegato postale non serve contro i demoni.

William: E allora cosa dovrei fare?

Bambina: Non puoi scegliere. Non ti darà scelta.

William: Chi?

o-o-o

La bambina se n'era andata. Le scartoffie debellate. Gli sportelli erano quasi tutti chiusi. William se ne stava appollaiato sul suo sgabello e si guardava intorno. La desolazione dell'ufficio deserto era spaventosa e gelida. Erano ormai venti minuti che nessuno entrava dalla porta agitando il campanello appeso allo stipite. La tentazione di chiudere prima era forte. La tentazione. Si era sempre considerato un uomo mite, virtuoso, ma era come se non fosse una sua scelta volontaria; aveva la sensazione che era quello che era per l'impossibilità di essere qualcosa di diverso. La chiave era probabilmente tutta un quella parola: impossibilità. "Cos'altro potrei essere?" Molte volte, pensando alla sua esistenza mediocre e immutabile, si chiedeva se non ci fosse qualcos'altro che avrebbe potuto rappresentare la vera vocazione della sua vita, uno scopo a cui votare la sua esistenza priva di significato. Allungò una mano nel suo borsello da impiegato per estrarre un quadernino nero e spiegazzato. Non si riteneva un poeta memorabile. Lo stesso si dilettava, scriveva i suoi pensieri in rima, ostinandosi con le stesse parole, frustrato dal desiderio di trovarne sempre di nuove. Era proprio questa la chiave: la sua vita ruotava intorno ad un unico, frustrante desiderio …

o-o-o

Solo, in piedi in mezzo al nulla, William si guardava intorno, mentre il sole accecante lo arrostiva e rosolava. Sentiva ogni liquido del suo corpo evaporare, uscire dalla sua pelle, allontanarsi da lui, salendo verso l'alto. Il sole gli stava rubando la vita. Quasi a sfidare questa stella un po' troppo vicina, William rivolse lo sguardo al cielo. Come era ovvio, un enorme chiazza blu gli si impressionò sulla retina, impedendogli di vedere quanto accadeva intorno. E proprio allora si accorse che qualcuno arrivava, si avvicinava a lui, rapidamente. Preso dal panico, aveva iniziato a girarsi intorno, a scatti, sentendosi assediato, come una preda in trappola. La sua visuale era completamente oscurata da quella macchia, solo ai lati gli era possibile intravedere qualcosa. Ma non riusciva, in definitiva, a capire chi gli stava davanti. "Oh, mio Dio, sono arrivati!" Si era buttato in ginocchio, più perché gli era mancata la forza di rimanere in piedi che per implorare.

Bambina: Accetti passivamente ciò che ti accade, William?

L'uomo alzò lo sguardo. La macchia blu era sparita.

Bambina: Non lasciare che siano altri a guidare il tuo volere. La tua passione ti dice dove andare, ma non sempre questo è un bene.

William: Piccola, io non …

Ma non riuscì a finire la frase. La bambina era già scomparsa.

Quella bambina era il Bene, quella bambina era il Male. Stava a lui capire cosa voleva fare. "Libero arbitrio".

o-o-o

_"Il mio animo avverte qualcosa, come un segno nascosto nelle stelle, che forse comincerà con questa festa una serie di avvenimenti quali porteranno alla fine una vita che disprezzo, mediante una morte prematura. Ma colui che siede al governo della mia sorte diriga la mia vela" __**Romeo "Romeo e Giulietta" W. Shakespeare**_

- Il mio unico problema sono io -.

William era davanti allo specchio della toletta. Stava sistemandosi il cravattino, ma lo scarso successo del suo proposito lo rendeva nervoso. All'arrivo della madre alle sue spalle, scattò rabbiosamente.

- William, tesoro, sei strano oggi. E' successo qualcosa al lavoro? -.

- No, mamma. Piantala di fare sempre le solite domande con lo stesso tono piagnucoloso! -.

Si rese conto di rimproverare sua madre per ciò che era lui stesso. Dio, quanto si odiava per questo! Si girò, sentendosi in colpa e accertandosi che sua madre non avesse fatto caso ai suoi modi. Paradossalmente, sperava che fosse troppo preoccupata per dargli peso.

- William …-.

La donna si tormentava le dita della mani, che aveva giunte all'altezza dell'addome. Poi, notando lo sguardo del figlio si di lei, aveva iniziato a stropicciasi il vestito fatto con stoffa a buon mercato.

- Mamma … -.

Senso di colpa, scava, e scava. Cercò di calmarsi e rincuorarla. - Non è successo niente. Solo una giornata più pesante del solito. E poi, stanotte non ho dormito bene, quindi… -

- Ti ho sentito agitarti nel sonno. Devi avere avuto incubi terribili! -.

- Sono solo sogni. Non hanno alcuna importanza -. Fece una pausa di silenzio, pensando bene a cosa stava per dire. - E poi, non me lo ricordo già più! -, mentì, sorridendole.

- Fai attenzione. Ci sono tanti balordi in giro per le strade della città il venerdì sera -.

_La vecchia aveva ragione…_

Mio padre era un impiegato postale. Mio fratello maggiore era un impiegato postale. Io sono un impiegato postale. Questo dà da pensare sulle mie scelte, non è vero? E poi, cos'altro avrei potuto fare? Qualcuno doveva pur prendersi cura di mia madre e io sono l'unico figlio che le è rimasto. Dopo la morte di mio padre e Cliff, sono diventato tutta la sua famiglia. Se non ci fossi io… non le rimarrebbe niente. Il suo attaccamento a me a molto a che fare con l'egoismo, questo lo so. Ma dopo una certa età o diventiamo totalmente altruisti, o totalmente egoisti. E mia madre appartiene a questa seconda schiera di persone. E Io? A quale schiera appartengo? Non lo so, non penso mai al futuro. Non vedo ancora la necessità di immaginarmi vecchio e inutile.

o-o-o

Ora capiva a cosa servivano le monetine. Beh, dire che lo aveva capito era veramente troppo: diciamo che aveva capito cosa la bambina voleva farne. Mentre entrambi correvano senza guardarsi indietro, lei le lanciava alle loro spalle, e pochi secondi dopo si avvertiva un'esplosione seguita da un urlo lacerante e per niente umano.

Brividi gli correvano giù per la schiena, lasciando una scia di panico sulle braccia e sulle gambe. Non aveva il coraggio di guardarsi alle spalle, nemmeno quando aveva la certezza che tutti i demoni erano morti. Non li voleva vedere, non voleva vedere i loro corpi lacerati, il loro sangue ovunque.

La bambina aveva smesso di correre e si era voltata ad osservare la sua opera, avvicinandosi alle membra sventrate. William rimaneva di spalle, la testa bassa, gli occhi chiusi.

Bambina: Non avere paura di ciò che sei. Altrimenti, come potrai affrontare loro?

William: Non chiedermi di farlo. Non so se riuscirei a reggere

Bambina: Sei più forte di quanto immagini. Sei l'unico abbastanza forte per farlo.

William alzò la testa spalancando gli occhi. Da dove veniva quella frase? Dal suo passato? Dal suo futuro? Si girò, l'unica cosa che vedeva era la bambina.

William: Dove sono i demoni? Io vedo solo te.

Bambina: Dentro di te

Dicendo così, improvvisamente la bambina era diventata qualcosa di diverso. Si era avventata su di lui, la mano a pugno, pronta a scaricarle addosso una pioggia di monetine. Quello che era diventata nemmeno lui era riuscito a capirlo. Il suo viso aveva iniziato a deformarsi, i suoi occhi diventare due pozzi scuri e senza fondo. I suoi denti sempre più aguzzi e minacciosi. Quando fu su di lui, un urlo raccapricciante le era uscito da quella che era una volta la sua bocca.

Bambina: Sei tu che hai scelto, William. Io sono il Bene, io sono il Male.

William era finito a terra, rantolante sotto la creatura, mentre il buio lo inghiottiva e gli impediva di vedere cosa gli stava facendo.

William: Dio, no! Ti prego, no!


	2. Avida Morte

_"Qui, oh, qui voglio avere il mio eterno riposo e togliere dal giogo delle avverse stelle questo mio corpo stanco della vita ... Avida morte, ecco il tuo contratto! " __**Romeo "Romeo e Giulietta" W. Shakespeare**_

Il suo viso era scivolato in una pozzanghera. La fanghiglia gli penetrava l'orecchio, le narici, la bocca. I capelli scomposti gli coprivano il viso. Sentiva l'acqua entrargli in gola, il respiro rantolante. Non ricordava che piovesse, ma ora sentiva il suo corpo freddo tempestato da gocce gelide e pesanti. La creatura sembrava apparentemente sparita. Si era nutrita e ora se n'era andata. William non sapeva se doveva sentirsi fortunato al pensiero di essere sopravvissuto.

Finalmente riuscì ad aprire gli occhi. Il fango che si era appiccicato alle ciglia gli impediva di aprirli completamente, bruciando sotto le palpebre. Vide che tutto era fuori fuoco. Capì che gli occhiali gli dovevano essere sfuggiti probabilmente mentre cadeva.

Aveva braccia e gambe che formicolavano. Nel tentativo di sollevarsi sulle mani, avvertiva il terreno come se fosse stato distante metri sotto di lui.

Si mise a sedere, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro umido.

Si, pioveva.

E allora se ne accorse. Non poteva essere solo perché non indossava gli occhiali.

Il suo difetto di vista gli era noto e sapeva in cosa consisteva. Probabilmente il lavoro come impiegato alle poste, sicuramente tutte le ore passate sul suo quaderno fino a tarda notte, alla fievole luce di una candela.

Ma quello che vedeva ora non era causato dalla miopia.

Non era nemmeno sicuro fosse una conseguenza dell'aggressione, o lo shock.

Gli pareva di vedere il calore delle cose, cose se non si distinguessero solo per la forma o il colore, ma anche…per la vita.

Ciò che era vivo balzava ai suoi occhi con maggiore intensità rispetto al resto. Un ratto che si agitava intorno ad un ammasso di rifiuti, pipistrelli sopra la sua testa appesi alle travi delle abitazioni.

A quell'ora non passava nessuno, lo avvertiva distintamente. E questa certezza non era nei suoi occhi. Ascoltava e capiva. Capiva le emozioni di ciò che era vivo intorno a lui. La frustrazione del roditore che non trovava niente da mettere sotto i denti. I pipistrelli con i loro sensi all'erta, sebbene stessero riposando. La mancanza di vita di quel vicolo lo demoralizzava: voleva più vita. Sconvolto da un frustrante desiderio, si alzò di scatto, dimentico dello squarcio al collo, di tutto il sangue che aveva perso, della debolezza, di…

Rimase come imbambolato…

Era in piedi: non un capogiro, non una vertigine. Eppure, lo sapeva, aveva perso molto sangue. Forse quello che sapeva non era, in fin dei conti, tutta ciò che era vero.

Si guardò le mani, le braccia, avvertiva ancora quel formicolio strano. Un senso di nausea si annidò nel suo stomaco, affondandoci gli artigli come quei pipistrelli a testa in giù che penzolavano dalle travi sopra di lui.

Un fremito attraversò lo stormo di bestiole. Iniziarono a emettere suoni che non aveva ai sentito prima, forse quei versi di cui tanto si sentiva parlare ma che nessuno aveva mai ascoltato, proprio perché non percepibili da orecchio umano.

Li vide allentare la presa intorno alla trave, li vide precipitare per un breve tratto, quindi aprire le ali, riprendere quota come se le ali fossero stati paracaduti. E quindi iniziare a sbatterle, gli occhietti aprirsi all'improvviso, vividi e piccoli, pungenti. Quel radar che avevano nel cervello li guidava lontano.

Una piccola nuvola rumorosa e nera si agitò sopra la testa di William ("Oh, cosa sono ora?"), per fuggire scompostamente verso il cielo scuro.

Il tutto era durato forse cinque secondi.

Non ci aveva mai prestato così tanta attenzione. Mai.

Sapeva cosa li aveva spaventati. Avevano sentito il suo sgomento, il suo orrore.

Il ratto era vivo, i pipistrelli erano vivi. Quel calore, la sensazione di sentire persino l'odore del sangue che scorreva nel loro piccolo apparato vascolare.

Ma, di quel calore, nel suo corpo, non c'era traccia.

Adesso, svengo, aveva pensato. Ma, di fatto, non avvenne. Niente sangue, niente pressione.

Niente pressione che si alza, niente pressione che si abbassa. Niente svenimento.

Perdere i sensi..

Ogni muscolo del suo corpo si contrasse. Gli occhi, le labbra, le mani.

Piegò il collo all'indietro, digrignando i denti.

Una risata echeggiò nel vicolo; dapprima amara e stridula, quindi sempre più profonda, sempre più lucida, perdendo acidità, ma comunque, terribilmente spaventosa.

Qualcosa aveva perso, ma non erano i sensi. Stranamente, gli era sfuggito qualcosa di così prezioso come il sangue, la vita, la sua vita. Eppure gli sembrava di aver ricevuto più di quanto se n'era andato.

Il sangue. Lo aveva ancora in bocca, lo sentiva coagularsi sulle sue labbra. Quel gusto, ferroso e viscido.

Fece schioccare la lingua all'interno della sua bocca chiusa e poi se la passò contro il palato.

Socchiuse le labbra e fece scivolare la punta sulle labbra, raccogliendo quello che era rimasto lì a seccarsi.

Si portò la mano al collo, alla ricerca della ferita. Ma non ce n'era più traccia.

Sorrise ancora.

Si sentiva benissimo, ci vedeva benissimo. Le sue orecchie funzionavano alla perfezione.

Ogni suo difetto fisico era stato spazzato via, succhiato via con il suo sangue.

E quando aprì la bocca per parlare, la sua voce gli sembrò quella di qualcun altro, non più stridula e piagnucolosa come la ricordava.

Basso, bassissimo, appena percettibile.

"Prendila questa vita che non mi serve. Me ne procurerò di migliori".


	3. Panta Rei

Tutto cambia ...

Giles non aveva nemmeno alzato la testa su di lui. Seduto sul suo sofà, nella penombra del salotto, parlò più come un padre che rimprovera il figlio che come un nemico che da un ultimatum. "Ti conosco, Spike. So come ragiona quella tua testa. Sta alla larga da lei".

o-o-o

La vita di un essere umano è mediocre e senza scopo. Vivi per venire deriso e insultato dai tuoi simili, respinto dalla donna che ami, considerato meno di una nullità e soffocato da una madre apprensiva…

_"William? Tesoro, dove sei stato? Hai sentito che cose terribili succedono in giro per la città di notte... William... Stai bene?"_

William rimase per qualche istante a terra, ansimante, gocce di sudore si andavano raffreddando sulla sua pelle. Quell'essere che era stato una splendida donna bruna fino a qualche secondo prima, ora lo guardava, come sul punto di dire qualcosa, o fare qualcosa.

William pregava che tutto questo finisse in fretta, l'agonia di quel momento, guardare in quegli occhi gialli e famelici, lo paralizzava; era impietrito dalla paura. Vedeva il suo sangue gocciolarle dall'angolo della bocca.

Un gelo improvviso gli aveva invaso le vene e la testa, gli arti ridotti ad appendici insensibili e inservibili alle estremità del suo corpo che andava perdendo calore.

Sentiva brividi di freddo salirgli come insetti carnivori sulla schiena e il collo, come se volessero entrargli in testa e divorare quel poco che rimaneva della sua mente sopraffatta dall'orrore.

La lucidità veniva meno, pensare diventava sempre più difficile.

Sperava che l'essere lo uccidesse in fretta, prima che fosse impazzito.

Lo squarcio che aveva nel collo pulsava di dolore e vita che gli sfuggiva, scivolava, e lo lasciava terra esangue e svuotato… E quella creatura spaventosa ancora china su di lui, affamata, vorace, sorridente.

In quell'attimo che andava dilatandosi all'infinito, William la studiava, attento e scrupoloso. Era quella l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto di questo mondo? Una immonda creatura che si cibava di lui estasiata?

Beh, in quale altro modo avrei mai potuto morire io? Pessimo poeta e uomo mediocre. Nessuno sentirà la mia mancanza. Giusto mia madre verserà qualche lacrima.

All'improvviso si sentì invadere da una inspiegabile pace.

Strappami da questo mondo che mi riserva solo dolore e indifferenza! Non vale la pena vivere per essere considerati inferiori.

Ora colmo di gratitudine per quella bestia che gli stava rubando la vita in un momento, William allungò una mano a toccarle il viso deforme. Il contatto con quella pelle dura e fredda lo fece rabbrividire ancora di più. Nonostante questo, non ne era più spaventato.

"Uccidimi".

Un guizzo, un lampo passò negli occhi della creatura. Aveva indietreggiato impercettibilmente, lo guardava, stupefatta. O almeno, così gli sembrava.

Capì in quel momento che il suo scopo non era ucciderlo. Non letteralmente.

"Cosa vuoi?", le chiese; la voce un sussurro, occhi negli occhi, fissi, attenti, all'erta.

"Tu non sei fatto per questo mondo ingrato. Sei destinato ad una esistenza più nobile e superiore a quella di queste povere creature mortali a cui non restano che pochi anni di vita. Io ti posso rendere immortale. Restituirti ciò che la vita ti ha portato via. Tu sei una stella, William, e devi brillare sopra le loro teste fino alla fine del mondo e oltre".

Perso in quelle parole, poco gli importava del resto.

Era tutto così confuso… I rumori nella strada, a pochi metri, la gente che passava, le voci, gli zoccoli dei cavalli, le ruote dei carri. I suoni si attutivano e echeggiavano da qualche parte in quel vicolo o nel suo cervello.

Stava perdendo lucidità e i colori sparivano, tutti si faceva grigio, lontano, sfocato.

Roteò gli occhi all'indietro senza vedere niente. Si accorse di una pressione contro le sue labbra, abbastanza forte e decisa da fargliele socchiudere. Un liquido denso e freddo gli scivolò sulla lingua, tra i denti, nella gola.

Ancora la voce della creatura, vicina, talmente vicina da sentirla dentro la sua testa.

"Bevi, William, dissetati e unisciti a me".

Nero. All'improvviso. Tutto. Divenne...

o-o-o

Spike non se ne andò. Conosceva Giles, sapeva capire quando diventava pericoloso. E in quel momento non lo era. Non ancora.

Si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte a lui, percependolo più che vedendolo attraverso l'oscurità.§

"Li ho uccisi tutti. Prima Cecily, poi quegli stupidi piccolo borghesi che avevano riso di me e dei miei sentimenti. E poi mia madre, piagnucolosa e opprimente".

Giles alzò la testa, un flebile raggio di luna penetrante dalle persiane abbassate si rifletteva sulle lenti dei suoi occhiali. I sensi di Spike si fecero più acuti e attenti. Per un attimo si irrigidì contro lo schienale. Ma la voce dell'uomo era stanca, frustrata, quasi implorante.

"Sei venuto qui per vantarti?". Spike, mascella contratta, non rispose.

Un sospiro, quindi: "...e poi è storia vecchia, Spike. Me lo hai già raccontato venti anni fa, ricordi?".

Ora si sentiva offeso.

"Non sono venuto qui per farti un riassunto, Rupert. E nemmeno per darti giustificazioni delle mie azioni. Non sto cercando la tua approvazione. Non sei suo padre".

Quell'ultima frase detta freddamente, a bruciapelo, fece scattare qualcosa nell'uomo. Prima pacato e stanco, ora furioso e offeso.

"Lei è sotto la mia responsabilità. Sono il suo Osservatore. Non servono legami di sangue per provare quello che provo".

"Sono commosso". Sembrava deriderlo.

"Non farlo, Spike, non rifarti sulla mia pelle per tutti i rifiuti che hai ricevuto. Vattene e lasciaci in pace".

Spike sogghignò, invisibile agli occhi di Giles, con la luce della luna alle sue spalle.

"Non le hai detto perché hai lasciato l' Inghilterra, vero? Dico, prima di diventare un Osservatore, prima di sapere che dovevi unirti a lei".

Giles sollevò per l'ennesima volta lo sguardo su di lui, fulmineo. Ancora quella lama di luce sulle lenti. E ancora Spike avvertiva la minaccia. La respirava, nell'aria, quell'odore acre e pungente dell'adrenalina. Lo trovava divertente. Talmente divertente che non poté fare a meno di uscire con una risatina acida.

Giles corrugò le sopracciglia; ora era lui a sentirsi offeso.

"Sei l'ultimo che può ridere di me!".

Spike riprese fiato. "Non sto ridendo di te, ma di questa strana situazione, Rupert. Non vedi quanto siamo simili?".

Giles sembrava non seguirlo. Chinò la testa d'un lato, avvicinandosi al vampiro.

"Cosa vuoi dirmi, Spike? Fallo e poi vattene".

Spike prese una penna dal contenitore di latta sul tavolino da the; se la rigirò tra le dita, apparentemente soprappensiero. Giles si faceva sempre più nervoso.

"Spike…", sibilò, avvicinandosi ancora di più.

Spike finalmente tornò a guardarlo. Lo sguardo compiaciuto, le labbra leggermente piegate da una parte, una smorfia appena accennata.

"Credi di essere cambiato? Credi davvero che lei ti abbia cambiato?"

"E' la stessa cosa che sostieni tu, mi pare".

"Tu non hai un chip nella testa".

"E tu non hai l'anima".


	4. Non può Piovere per Sempre

_"Ad un certo punto smetti semplicemente di combattere. Ti limiti a schivare i colpi. Il fantasma della Cacciatrice è sempre su di me. L'altra sera ho creduto di sentire la sua voce mentre ero per strada a ... strano, non ricordo cosa stavo facendo"..._

- Sei in ritardo stasera, Willow!…-

- Tu, invece, sei sempre puntuale! Se si decide di trovarsi al Bronze alle nove, tu sei qui alle nove! ... Aspetta ...-.

Finse di concentrarsi, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l'alto e grattandosi il mento. Poi, la risposta sembrò pioverle addosso come una ispirazione.

- Tu sei qui a tutte le ore! -.

- Acuta. Devo cominciare a pensare che tu sia una vera strega -.

Già si pentiva di averlo detto. Willow era la meglio lì in mezzo. Ma già avrebbe voluto pentirsi di essersi pentito. Un vampiro con i sensi di colpa. Tutta colpa della Cacciatrice.

- Sai a cosa penso ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni minuto che passo in questo pidocchioso locale pieno di persone di cui non mi posso sfamare, Willow? -.

La ragazza aveva alzato lo sguardo dolente su di lui.

Spike continuava a fissare le bollicine della sua birra che salivano verso l'alto. Accarezzava la superficie bagnata della bottiglia con il pollice, come fosse la sua amante e quel vetro freddo e inanimato fosse in realtà la pelle calda e pulsante della sua spalla, mentre le baciava le labbra, appassionatamente.

Quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, Willow scosse la testa, lentamente, impercettibilmente, quasi con prudenza. Non si poteva immaginare cosa poteva mai fare un vampiro ubriaco.

- Che Buffy mi ha proprio sistemato per bene -.

La fissò negli occhi, una smorfia che probabilmente avrebbe voluto essere un sorriso gli curvò le labbra.

Ma gli occhi di Willow erano troppo pieni di amore e compassione, troppo aguzzi per continuare a guardarci dentro.

Si sentì affogare in tutto quel groviglio di sentimenti che era il suo cuore e la sua mente, quella tempesta di emozioni che aveva suo malgrado risvegliato nominandola. Distolse i suoi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

Dolore, dolore ovunque, non ne poteva più. Era tutto troppo vivido, troppo colorato, troppo rumoroso.

Il mondo avrebbe dovuto spegnersi ora. Che senso aveva tutto quello che era lì intorno?

- Questo posto è uno schifo. Me ne vado -.

Spike si alzò, raggiunse velocemente l'uscita e si lanciò nella strada come se il locale alle sue spalle stesse andando a fuoco.

- Noi abbiamo bisogno di te, Spike. La ronda... -.

Spike si girò furioso. - La ronda può andare a farsi fottere! -.

Willow si bloccò, incredula, indecisa, spaventata.

Spike abbassò la testa, rivolgendo lo sguardo verso una pozzanghera poco distante, addolcendo la voce.

-Tanto fra un po' ne arriva un'altra, no? -.

- No. Lei è già... una volta ... Faith ... -.

Spike ci mise qualche secondo per capire cosa Willow stava balbettando.

- Allora vorrà dire che andremo da lei: o decide di fare la sua parte, o passerà a miglior vita! -.

Così dicendo, si era incamminato verso la sua auto.

Willow gli camminava accanto, chiaro il tentativo di fermarlo.

- Sai dov'è? -.

- Bazzicava intorno a Angel e la sua cricca qualche tempo fa. Andrò a Los Angeles e la cercherò. Sono pur sempre un vampiro, no? -.

- Non ti seguirà mai, e tu lo sai. Non gliene importa niente di darci una mano. E sarai costretto ad ucciderla. E qui il meccanismo si blocca, dato che non puoi fare del male agli esseri umani -.

- Mi farò dare una mano, ok? Da quelle parti dovrebbero esserci anche Dru e Darla ... -.

- Spike, ragiona. Scenderesti a patti con ... -.

Willow si bloccò di colpo. Stava per dire "vampiri". Non si era resa conto che aveva totalmente dimenticato che Spike era, in tutto e per tutto, un nemico.

Lo aveva dimenticato, così come si era dimenticata che era un vampiro, che per lui Dru e Darla erano una specie di famiglia.

E lui era la pecora nera di quella famiglia, almeno secondo canoni vampireschi.

Ma c'era dell'altro, vero? Ricorrere al loro aiuto sarebbe stato come umiliarsi e non era detto che loro gli avrebbero dato una mano.

Spike andava a chiedere al nemico di venire in loro aiuto per riportare una Cacciatrice a Sunnydale.

Solo ad un ubriaco poteva sembrare una buona idea.

- Fermati Spike, non ragioni. Darla e Drusilla non ti daranno mai una mano -.

Spike si era bloccato, quasi avesse avuto della colla sotto le suole degli anfibi.

- Non venirmi a dire come trattare le mie donne, ok? Le conosco meglio di te -.

- Non sono più le tue donne, Spike. Tu non sei più ...-.

- "Io non sono più" cosa , Will? Un vampiro? Un cattivo? Un nemico? -.

Ora era Willow che non riusciva a sostenere lo sguardo dolente e frustrato di Spike.

Abbassò lo sguardo, la mente vuota, niente da dire per risollevare la conversazione da dove era scivolata.

- ... Volevo dire... Non sei più uno di loro, tutto qui. Non c'è più il legame che c'era prima fra voi -.

Non aveva ancora il coraggio di guardarlo direttamente negli occhi, si limitava a lanciargli qualche timida occhiata di soppiatto.

Ma Spike non se ne sarebbe accorto. Fissava il vuoto, da qualche parte, sopra le spalle di Willlow.

- Legame. Tsk! I legami non servono a niente. Sono stati i legami di Buffy con voi, il suo amore per Dawn, ad ucciderla. Per come la vedo io, Will, legarsi a qualcuno ti uccide più della solitudine. Pararsi il culo, ecco cosa conta. Tirarsi fuori dalle situazioni di merda come questa. E' finita, Will, lo capisci? Dopo Buffy è calato il sipario -.

Per quanto si sforzasse di fermare la voce, quelle ultime parole erano uscite a stento, tremolanti e acquose, come un piagnucolio.

Willow, rossa di rabbia in volto, lo guardava, gli occhi come due braci ardenti.

- Stai. Zitto -.

Le sue labbra si erano fatte sottili e pallide, strette fra i denti. La mascella serrata.

- No, Willow, bisogna parlare di questa cosa. non posso credere che tu accetti passivamente ... -.

Ora non poteva più fermarsi. l' argine in cui il lento e placido fluire dei suoi sentimenti era scorso per tanto tempo si era rotto, il livello era salito troppo, travolgendo lei stessa. E Spike.

Prima ancora di accorgersi di aver pensato, le parole erano già fuori dalla sua bocca, talmente pesanti e dolorose che si aveva l'impressione di poter finire schiacciati sotto la loro mole.

- Io non accetto un bel niente, Spike! Io amavo Buffy, molto più di quanto l'amassi tu. E l'amo ancora. Lei contava molto più per me che per te -.

Silenzio, un silenzio riempito solo dai loro respiri ansimanti. E, Dio, come faceva male respirare! Come se l'aria fosse stata satura di spilli.

- Dove posso andare, Willow? Dov'è il mio posto? -, sospirò Spike, lasciandosi scivolare a terra, seduto, ancora la sua birra in mano, ormai quasi vuota.

Willow esitò un attimo, quindi si sedette accanto a lui, silenziosamente.

Rimasero così per un po', Spike fissando la birra e il modo in cui si agitava dentro la bottiglia che faceva dondolare lentamente; Willow guardava le stelle.

Le nuvole se n'erano andate. Ricordava di aver sentito qualcuno dire: "Non può piovere per sempre". Già, ma non è detto che torni il sole.

- Non lo so, Spike. Io sono sempre stata convinta che il mio posto fosse qui, a Sunnydale, accanto a Buffy. Accanto a lei tutto sembrava avere un senso. Grazie a lei ho scoperto chi sono -.

- Io sono nato a Londra e non mi sono mosso da quella città, cazzo, non mi sono nemmeno mosso da quel quartiere, per quasi 30 anni. Da quando sono diventato un vampiro, la mia casa è stata il mondo, il mio posto, in realtà, non esisteva. Qual è il posto di un morto? -.

Si accorse troppo tardi di ciò che aveva detto e ormai non poteva porvi rimedio: Willow aveva già cominciato a piangere.

- Oh, Will, mi dispiace. Scusami, sono un cretino -.

Willow si asciugò il viso, stropicciandosi gli occhi.

- No, non è niente. So cosa hai voluto dire. E sai cosa ti dico? -.

Stranamente stava sorridendo. Ma non era un sorriso di sollievo, né di serenità. Sembrava accettare non la morte in sé, quanto il fatto che non possiamo impedire al dolore di entrare nella nostra vita, né tantomeno pretendere di farlo andare via per sempre. Il dolore, come la morte, fa parte della vita. E chi accetta di vivere e di amare con tutto se stesso, come avevano fatto loro, deve anche accettare di vedere il proprio cuore e il proprio mondo andare in pezzi.

- Anche se è malandato, il posto di Buffy è nel mio cuore -.

Anche Spike ora sorrideva e un velo gli scese sugli occhi, lucido e invisibile.

- Meglio lì che in qualsiasi altro posto -.


End file.
